emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7409 (27th January 2016)
Plot Laurel decides to take the day off so she and Ashley can discuss her pregnancy. Kirin is adamant that Rakesh won't see Johnny. He raises the issue of paternity leave with Rishi, who reluctantly agrees to step in whilst Kirin is off. Laurel defends Juliette to Nicola, after Nicola moans about her leaving Carl with she and Jimmy. Laurel reveals she is pregnant, although she cannot keep the baby. She insists Ashley cannot believe it is anything to do with his dementia. A heavy workload forces Rhona cancels her place on a course, leaving Paddy free to use the course as a front to see Tess. Pearl requests the afternoon off to take Edna to the station as she is visiting her sister Lily. Aaron asks Chas to accompany him on a job to Scarborough and go out for lunch together, but she rejects his offer and suggests he take Robert instead. Aaron insists Robert isn't his boyfriend. Jai requests for some time off to visit Georgia as he cannot stand seeing Nikhil and Leyla together. Carly arranges another wine tasting session. Lisa is furious when Joanie attempts to talk to her about Belle and Zak. Ashley tries to persuade Laurel that having a baby could be good for his condition as he would have something else to focus on but Laurel insists a baby is the last thing she wants. Ashley explains he cannot abort the baby insisting the child would be loved like Gabby, Arthur and Daniel. Laurel eyes up a glass of wine at Carly's wine tasting session but Carly sees her and Nicola talks her out of drinking. Over lunch, Zak explains Lisa probably snapped at Joanie as it's their wedding anniversary tomorrow. Their meal is interrupted when Lisa drops all of the Dingle's pigs in front of Dale Head. Tess agrees to go to the conference with Paddy. The pigs run wild in Main Street as Dan, Kerry, Zak and Joanie frantically try to round them up. Nicola opens up about her abortion at aged 18 to Laurel but Laurel insists she cannot face losing her baby although she needs to get rid of it. Doug makes Ashley see that Laurel would not be able to cope looking after both he and a baby. Zak and Joanie make a makeshift pig sty outside Dale Head. They decide to go to Ireland and house sit. Chas tells Lisa she may have found a potential business partner. Laurel admits to Ashley she cannot go ahead with the pregnancy due to his dementia, as he needs to be her priority. Laurel begs him not to hate her but Ashley insists she is not on her own. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper Guest cast *Tess Harris - Nicola Stephenson Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Café Main Street - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *The Woolpack - Backroom *Emmerdale Village Institute *David's Shop - Interior *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms and exterior *Main Street *Connelton Primary School - Playground Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday appears uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,820,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes